A rolling bearing assembly is known, for example, from DE 10 2009 056 662 A1.
As explained in DE 10 2009 056 662 A1, a rolling bearing according to the definition of the species is a high-performance rolling bearing, in particular for use in engine bearings or main shaft bearings, in high speed gas turbines, in gears as well as in rotor bearings in helicopters.
In these types of applications for rolling bearings, operating temperatures far above 200° C. occur in a contact area between the rolling bodies and the bearing rings of such bearings, due to very high operating speeds under extremely high loads. The heat which is generated at these high rotational speeds, due to frictional power, must be reliably and quickly dissipated to avoid damage to the bearing. Rolling bearing cooling systems are used for this purpose, as are known, in principle, for example, also from DE 10 2006 024 603 A1.
In the described applications for high performance rolling bearings, axial and radial vibrations occur at the same time, which may be effectively counteracted with the aid of damping systems. A damping system of this type is known, in principle, for example, from DE 10 2008 032 921 A1.
A combined bearing cooling and damping system is known from DE 10 2009 056 662 A1, cited at the outset. In this case, an annular intermediate element is situated between a bearing outer ring and a housing, a cooling zone being provided between the outer ring and the intermediate element, and a damping system being provided between the intermediate element and the housing.